


Mattress on the Floor

by kerleesha



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, probs way too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerleesha/pseuds/kerleesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Charlie Work.</p>
<p>He doesn't yelp then, not from pain or surprise, he yelps /after/. In to Dennis' mouth as the other man's lips crash unforgivingly hard against his in instant regret. </p>
<p>"Dennis scratched me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattress on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man...OH MAN. I'm drowning over here. This is probably way too long, and way too fluffy, but re: /drowning/. 
> 
> Extra, extra special thanks a l w a y s to my wonderful friend Emma for encouraging me ;) In things Sunny and beyond!
> 
> xo.

Mac and Dennis have never really had their shit together but, there's something about lying on a mattress shoved in the corner of Dee's already cramped living room that makes it even more obvious to Mac.

 

Not that he _cares_. He has Dennis. That means _something_ ; if that's the most he can ever say, that he has Dennis, Mac knows he's good. It's not about being sappy or overly emotional (Mac convinces himself that he's neither of those things) it just _is_.

 

Except, tonight, Mac is feeling a little wide-eyed and lost. He twists the hideous pink lace of Dee's curtains between his fingers, his free hand resting flat on his chest, rising and falling with the erratic waves of his breathing.

 

Dennis is so fucking confusing.

 

Mac hadn't been prepared for him to launch on him like he did earlier, the fingers of one hand digging in to the side of his neck before nails carted across his cheek with the other. He doesn't yelp then, not from pain or surprise, he yelps _after_. In to Dennis' mouth as the other man's lips crash unforgivingly hard against his in instant regret.

 

Charlie and Dee are upstairs before either of them have time to digest what just happened between them, leaving Dennis to default in to blinding, directionless anger and Mac in to an unsettled bewilderment, unable to meet _anyones_ gaze when Charlie hysterically asks why he's bleeding.

 

“Dennis scratched me.”

 

He's _amazed_ how nonchalant the words come out sounding, Charlie darts over to Frank to plead with him to find actual shoes while Mac wonders faintly if he'd been there the whole time. He should have probably just stopped, then, stopped engaging Dennis. But Mac's curious about this, about Dennis getting physical, about Dennis showing _remorse_ , and when he murmurs about this whole thing actually being his idea, Dennis _explodes_ when Mac refuses to meet his gaze.

 

It doesn't really matter, in a few seconds everyone is redirected and the rest of the day is a blur of chickens and steaks, Charlie flying frantically around the bar (Dennis giving Mac sidelong glances he tries to hide as soon as Mac catches him). Later, after passing the inspection (like they _always_ do), Dennis is sweaty and spent and when he and Mac _accidentally on purpose_ find each other by the jukebox Dennis whispers something about needing a shower and it takes all of Mac's will not to respond to him.

 

He's here now, alone in Dee's apartment. She had said something to them in passing about meeting some guy from Facebook for drinks (a _guaranteed_ sleaze ball, but one that Dennis has probably done enough snooping on to ensure Dee's not in any real danger). Mac's sure Dennis is going to stay at Paddy's with Charlie and Frank for the remainder of the night so when the door of Dee's apartment cracks away from the frame, Mac's heart launches in to his throat.

 

He fidgets on their mattress, pressing himself closer to the wall, unable to roll to his side because he _wants_ to see Dennis. It's dark; Mac knows for sure it's Dennis when his foot collides with Dee's coffee table and he cusses blindly. All of it settles warmly in Mac's belly, his breath hitches but he absolutely _refuses_ to be the first one to speak.

 

“Mac?”

 

Dennis' knees make the mattress dip slightly. The dimmed fluorescence of the lights in the alley behind Dee's building paint Dennis' cheeks and _fucking hell_. He's _stunning_. Mac's eyebrows knit in an attempt at irritation but Dennis' hand, warm and firm, wanders to the peek of skin between the hem of Mac's shirt and his jeans and he dissolves instantly.

 

“ _What, Dennis_?”

(It's whimpery and high Dennis' lips quirk at the corner).

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

And, because it's _Dennis_ , Mac doesn't know if he should read this as a challenge or not. When Dennis' body dips over the top of him, soft, slightly chapped lips slide against his, Mac knows Dennis is coming down. He's not the Dennis he was earlier. He tastes like beer and peanuts but, through the bar smoke, Mac catches hints of _Dennis_ (who smells spicy and strong, bits of Dee trying to mingle there, too).

 

While Dennis is trying to nudge Mac's mouth open wider, eager for the dominance Mac rarely ever fights him for, Mac thinks about Dennis in his highs and lows. Today, in the bar, that was a fucking _low_. He's never acted out in anger towards Mac before, not physically anyway. Mac knows how Dennis works, or at least, he thinks he does. With this initial establishment, it's probably going to happen again and the realization shocks chills down Mac's spine (also aided by the fact that Dennis has found that spot just below his ear that he knows Mac _loves_ ).

 

Dennis is in a _high_ right now. Quiet, on a mission to get Mac moaning and begging and feeling as good as possible. To make up for everything from before and to make up for everything _later_. So he can subconsciously say he treats Mac _so good_ the next time he's pushed to treat him _terribly_.

 

When Dennis' lips move back up to whisper against Mac's, Mac is able to gain some semblance of control, pushing hard on Dennis' shoulders so he's hovering above him. Dennis is about to growl in irritation but, he sees the scratches then and bites his lip, tries to take Mac's mouth again but the other man holds steady.

 

“Dennis, I _am_ sort of pissed at you,” Mac says quietly, defeated before Dennis can even open his mouth.

 

Dennis takes a breath, wedges his hip next to Mac's before lying his upper half across Mac's midsection. He blinks a few times.

 

“I'm sorry for scratching you.”

 

It's not all together a genuine sounding thing but it's way more than Mac thought he'd get.

 

Mac's lips dip slightly. “I don't care about that...,”

 

“Then what?”

 

These words are somehow gentler; Dennis has reached out to gingerly follow the lines his fingernails cut in to Mac's face. His additionally whispered, much _truer_ “ _sorry, buddy_ ” almost carts Mac off his train of thought.

 

“You kind of yelled at me? In front of Charlie and Dee...,”

 

“I always yell at you in front of Charlie and Dee...actually, I always yell at _them_ in front of you...I'm a very equal opportunist when it comes to yelling, Mac.”

 

“I'm not Charlie or Dee, Dennis,” Mac squeaks without thinking. His fingers trail up to Dennis' elbow. “You said I wasn't a _man_...,”

 

“Oh for fuck sakes, Mac,” Dennis whispers, a small edge creeping in. “ _Stop it_.”

 

The look in Dennis' eyes is of resignation; at least he can see he _hurt_ Mac, even if he isn't going to say as much.

 

His husk-laden “ _I know you're a man_ ” before readjusting to palm at the ever growing bulge in Mac's pants is what Mac gets for an apology, and he's more than fine with it. “Don't I, Mac?” He works through a button and a zipper and Mac's eyes have slammed shut and he's _okay_ now. He has Dennis. “ _Don't I_?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Mac hisses back, Dennis fingers finally curling around his dick, working him slowly, apologizing in the way _Dennis Reynolds_ knows how to apologize.

 

“That a boy.”

 

–

 

Later, Dee, only slightly tipsy after a total waste of a date, finds Mac and Dennis lying on their mattress. The both of them are freshly showered and, presumably, asleep. A gruffy “ _hey_ ” startles her slightly. It's Dennis and, when Dee climbs up to stare at him from over the back of her couch, she sees him carding through Mac's damp hair. He's asleep against her brother's chest.

 

“Hey,” Dee whispers back, nodding down at him. “This is so totally _gay_.”

 

But, she's kind of smirking and Dennis is rolling his eyes. “How'd the date go?”

 

Dee waves her hand dismissively. “Terrible.”

 

“As was to be expected.”

 

“Whatever, loser. Don't smother Mac, it's his turn to do the trash tomorrow...,”

 

“We'll see...,” Dennis pauses to trail a finger across Mac's forehead. “He's pretty smother-able.”

 

“So...gay, Dennis.”

 

“Goodnight, Dee.”

 


End file.
